Ear
English Pronunciation * , * * * * * Etymology 1 , from , from (cf. West Frisian , Dutch oor, German Ohr, Swedish öra), from (cf. Old Irish , Latin auris, Lithuanian , Russian уchо, Albanian , Ancient Greek , Armenian unkn, Persian hoš). Noun # The organ of hearing, consisting of the pinna, auditory canal, eardrum, malleus, incus, stapes and cochlea. # The external part of the organ of hearing, the auricle. # A police informant. #: Quotations: #:* From the movie The Enforcer. #:*: If you don’t cooperate, I’ll put it out on the street that you’re an '''ear.' Derived terms * bend somebody's ear * by ear * cauliflower ear * earache * ear canal * eardrum * earful * earhole * earlobe * earmark * earpiece * earphone * earprint * earring * ears are burning * earshot * earsore * ear trumpet * earwax * external ear * inner ear * little pitchers have big ears * make a silk purse of a sow's ear * middle ear * mind's ear * out on one's ear * outer ear * Translations * Afrikaans: * Akkadian: * Aleut: tutusix * Ancient Greek: * Arabic: (’udhn) *: Egyptian Arabic: * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܐܕܢܐ (’idnā’) *: Hebrew: אדנא (’idnā’) * Armenian: *: Old Armenian: , * Aromanian: * Asturian: * Avar: * Azeri: * Basque: belarri * Bengali: * Breton: skouarn , divskouarn * Bulgarian: ухо (uho) * Catalan: orella * Chamicuro: * Chinese: 耳朵 (ěrduǒ) * Coptic: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Egyptian: *: ms-s-Dr:r-F21 * Erzya: пиле (pile) * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Faroese: * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: * German: * Greek: * Guaraní: nambi * Hawaiian: pepeiao * Hebrew: אוזן (ózen) * Hindi: कान (kān) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Indonesian: telinga, kuping * Interlingua: aure, auricula * Inuktitut: ᓯᐅᑦ (siut) *: Inuvialuktun: siun *: Inuinnaqtun: hiun *: West Inuktitun: hiut * Irish: * Italian: orecchio , orecchie * Japanese: 耳 (みみ, mimí) * Kalaallisut: siut * Kannada: (kivi) * Kanuri: * Karachay-Balkar: * Korean: 귀 (gwi) * Kurdish: guh, , * Latin: , * Latvian: , * Lower Sorbian: wucho * Macedonian: * Malay: * Malayalam: ചെവി (chevi), കര്‍ണ്ണം (karNNam) * Maltese: * Mi'kmaq: nseduwaqan (my ear) * Navajo: ajaa' (someone's ear), -jaa' * Ngarrindjeri: plombi * Northern Sami: beallji * Norwegian: * Occitan: * Old English: * Pashto: * Persian: (gush) * Pitjantjatjara: pina, * Polish: * Portuguese: * Powhatan: metawak; netawak (my e.); ketawak (your e.); otawak (his e.) * Rohingya: han * Romani: kan * Romanian: * Russian: ухо (úxo) * Sanskrit: , , * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: cluas * Serbian: uvo , uho * Sicilian: ricchi * Slovak: , , * Slovene: * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swazi: Ín-dlebé * Swedish: * Tagalog: tainga * Tajik: * Taos: t’ółəona * Telugu: చెవి * Tswana: (9/10) * Tupinambá: nambi * Turkish: * Ukrainian: вухо (vúkho) * Upper Sorbian: wucho * Urdu: (kān) * Uyghur: * Vietnamese: * West Frisian: ear * Wolof: nopp * Yup'ik: ciun * Estonian: * Finnish: * German: * Macedonian: * Polish: konfident * Russian: * Swahili: * West Frisian: ynformant * : siun : siun See also * Etymology 2 , from Old English ēar, from (cf. West Frisian , Dutch aar, German Ähre), from 'sharp' (cf. Latin acus 'needle; husk', Tocharian B 'ear, awn', Old Church Slavonic ostĭ 'wheat spike, sharp point'). More at edge. Noun # The fruiting body of a grain plant. #: He is in the fields, harvesting '''ears' of corn.'' Synonyms * head * spike Translations * Armenian: հասկ (hask) * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Estonian: viljapea * Finnish: * French: * German: * Italian: * Japanese: 穂 (ho) * Macedonian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: колос (kólos) , початок (počátok) of maize * Serbian: * Sicilian: spica * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: Etymology 3 Old English erian Verb # To plough. #* 1595, William Shakespeare, Richard II #*: That power I have, discharge; and let them go #*: To ear the land that hath some hope to grow, #*: For I have none. Translations * Arabic: * Chinese: 耕 (gēng) * Dutch: * Estonian: kündma * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: ζευγαρίζω (zevgarízo), αροτριώ (arotrió) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Italian: * Japanese: 耕す (tagayásu) * Korean: 갈다 (galda) * Latin: * Macedonian: * Portuguese: * Russian: пахать / вспахать (pakhát’/vspakhát’) * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: ploga, plöja * Wolof: nopp Anagrams * * are * era, ERA * Rae Category:1000 English basic words Category:Anatomy Category:English words with multiple etymologies ---- Old English Etymology 1 Akin to Old Norse aur Noun ēar m'' # sea # earth Etymology 2 , whence also Old High German ''ahir (German Ähre), Old Saxon ahar (Dutch aar), Old Norse ax. From a Proto-Indo-European root *''ak'' ('pointed'); compare Latin acus "needle" Noun ēar # ear (of corn) Category:Old English nouns ---- Scottish Gaelic Noun # east Antonyms * Derived terms * * ---- West Frisian Noun ear # ear Category:West Frisian nouns ar:ear ast:ear zh-min-nan:ear ca:ear cs:ear da:ear de:ear et:ear el:ear es:ear eu:ear fa:ear fr:ear gl:ear ko:ear hy:ear hr:ear io:ear id:ear it:ear kn:ear ka:ear kk:ear sw:ear ku:ear lo:ear lv:ear lt:ear li:ear hu:ear ml:ear my:ear nl:ear ja:ear no:ear oc:ear pl:ear ru:ear simple:ear sr:ear fi:ear sv:ear ta:ear te:ear th:ear tr:ear uk:ear vi:ear zh:ear